thelandofstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fairy Palace
"They walked towards a palace made entirely out of golden arches and pillars. It was completely open: There were no more than two walls to line each room, and all the windows were tall with no glass. When you lived in a place as beautiful as this, who would want to keep out the environment?"''TLOS I, ch 12, p. 269 Description The Fairy Palace is located in The Fairy Kingdom. It is the seat of the Fairy Council. It has golden pillars, archways, staircases, towers, and vast tropical gardens. There are very few walls and ceilings in the Fairy Palace, because the climate in the Fairy Kingdom is very pleasant and there is no need for them. (current status: see below - spoilers-) Alex moves to the palace at the end of The Enchantress Returns, when she decides to stay in the Land of Stories. She loves it, but the lack of walls and ceilings means she has to get up when the sun rises. To give herself a few more minutes before she gets up in the morning, she bespells a magnolia tree to grow around her bed like drapes. In A Grimm Warning, some rooms are described in more detail : * '''Alex' Bedroom' : Alex' bedroom has a large, comfy bed with a magnolia tree growing around it, a few shelves with her favourite books, and a small wardrobe.TLOS III, ch 2, p. 30 * The Fairy Godmother / Grandmother's room : The furniture in the Fairy Godmother's room is made of rosy-dusk clouds and floats around the room. A white willow tree with crystal leaves grows over the bed, and there are bubbles in the fireplace instead of fire. A chandelier made of a hundred perched doves floats in the air above the center of the room. Every surface is covered with collectibles (gifts, bottles of potions, wands, magic books, pictures of her son and grandchildren and things the twins made for her). Her desk is made of glass and sits upon a platform. The room has four tall windows looking out over the Kingdom.TLOS III, ch 2, p. 47 * The Hall of Dreams : A room that contains all people's dreams, in the shape of bubbles. "It was a dark and endless space that seemed to strech for miles in every direction. Bright orbs of all sizes floated around them. It was like the whole galaxy had been squeezed into the room in front of them."''TLOS III, ch 2, p. 49 The Fairy Godmother shows Alex the dreams inside the bubbles and tells her how to decide which wishes they can grant. The bubbles of selfless wishes are easier to hold. If people do not want to share their dreams, the bubbles float away. The bubbles disappear when the wishes come true. * '''Fairy Palace Gardens' : After the battle against the Grande Armée, plaques are placed in the gardens commemorating Little Bo and Gator, and a giant statue of the Fairy Godmother is erected at the front steps of the Fairy Palace. * Portal to the "Otherworld" : a circular room in the south tower, one of the tallest towers of the Fairy Palace. It holds an empty archway. Mother Goose and the others used to travel through this portal "in the good old days". Bree and Emmerich travel through it at the end of A Grimm Warning.TLOS III, ch 30, p. 448 In Beyond the Kingdoms, another room is added to the descriptions : * Llyod's Bedroom : 'down the hall' from the Fairy Godmother's room. "The room was darker than any other room in the Fairy Palace, especially at night. .. Lloyd had hung sheets and blankets around his room in lieu of walls for privacy, making it feel like an isolated tent." ''Lloyd also kept a shelf of jars full of small (living) animals, that occasionally died of neglect.TLOS IV, Prologue, p. 11-12 Current Status : Unhabitable At the end of ''Beyond the Kingdoms, Alex and Conner return to the palace to find it destroyed by the Masked Man and his army. The Portal in the south tower survived and is still functional.TLOS IV, ch 30, p. 418 References Category:Places in The Land Of Stories